1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of a disk drive. In particular, the present invention relates to control of a disk drive that is characterized by a process upon power-off of a control device which controls operation of the disk drive.
2. Description of the Background Art
As one of the techniques concerning control of the disk drive, a technique has been proposed that is used for unlocking a disk-mounted tray to remove the disk which is left contained in the disk drive after power supply to the disk drive is stopped. This conventional technique is of interest to the present invention as the invention aims to permit a disk to be removed that is left contained in the disk drive after the control device controlling operation of the disk drive is powered off.
One example of such a conventional technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 1-185872, according to which a disk in a disk drive is permitted to be removed even upon a drop in supply voltage, by control to unlock a disk-loading tray. Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 63-13459 discloses a technique of disengaging a tray of a disk drive in synchronization with turn-off of a power-supply switch. Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-203180 discloses a technique of canceling chucking of a disk by chucking cancel means for the disk. Specifically, a disk drive has a door provided on the front side of a tray as well as press means on the door, the press means pressing the chucking cancel means to cancel chucking of the disk.
The conventional techniques as discussed above, however, require, for the disk drive, members for detecting the drop in supply voltage, members constituting a mechanism for disengaging the tray in synchronization with turn-off of the power-supply switch, or members constituting the door and press means for example. In other words, the cost of the disk drive increases due to the need for these members.